The invention relates to an installation for several sound and/or heat emitting machines which can be installed in a workroom, in particular, vacuum and compressed air generating electric machines.
In workrooms in which work is carried out with sound and/or heat emitting machines; for example, with vacuum machines and compressors which are driven by electric motors, such as, for example, in saddlery or similar workshops, where vacuum machines for exhausting of adhesive vapors, on the one hand, and compressors for the operation of compressed air nailers, on the other hand, are utilized, or also in dental workrooms where such machines--even if for another purpose--are likewise utilized, the demand frequently exists to be able to install the machines in direct proximity to the work area. Due to the disturbing noises, such machines have hitherto been able to be installed only outside the workrooms; for example, in basement rooms, and this has in turn required a relatively costly laying in cables, in part, for example, in rented rooms; such installation frequently cannot even be carried out in the case of existing facilities.